Baby Blues
by Miss Scary Mary
Summary: Hiei is turned into an infant and is given to Kurama to tend to. Yet Kurama doesn't know the first thing about babies! The two friends are about to embark on an adventure nether will ever forget...


Baby Blues

--- --- ---  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hiei, Yu Yu Hakusho or other related themes but I DO own original characters to come and the plot idea...so no stealing. :P 

Warning: Baby blues is rated PG-13 for adult language, violence and sexual references.

Author: Mercury Mechanics

Authors Note: Hey everyone! This is my second Yu Yu Hakusho fan fiction about Hiei. I love him a bunch! XD I know I still haven't updated on my other fan fiction, but don't think I've forgotten about it! Anyway, I hope you like my new one! And just a warning, if you steal my idea bout turning Hiei into a baby, I'll know that you did...Not to be rude or anything, I just don't like it when people steal my ideas...yet really, what Author does?  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Chapter 1 "Chibified"

Sitting quietly at the oak desk in the study of his small town house, soon to be Professor of Botany Shuichi Minamino also known as Kurama Youko was hidden behind stacks upon stacks of text books and papers. As he finished off the last of his three minute microwavable spicy curry soup he tossed the foam bucket into the trash and licked off the spoon. With a deep, tired sigh and the spoon still stuck in his mouth he pushed up the sleeves of his white dress shirt and tied his long shaggy red locks back into a low pony tail.

Reaching over for the large text titled _Botanists of the Future_ he slammed the four hundred pages book in front of him. Though he was an expert on Botany and almost knew more than the professor teaching him he still pushed himself to learn even more. Everything was going good for him. He was the top student, had enough money to pay the rent, and had a steady job as the bar tender at a local very classy, high paying bar. Though what the young, aspiring young man didn't know was that his entire life was about to be flipped upside down and scrambled into a fine mix of disasters.

Looking up as the doorbell rang he pulled the spoon out of his mouth and set it down on top of the text book as he quickly stood from his chair while hollering, "Coming!"

As he reached the front door he unlocked the bolt and slid it open to reveal Blue Oger wearing a long trench coat and a hat holding a basket on his arm. "Delivery for Kurama from Koenma!" He said briskly as he held the basket out to him.

"Uh, oh, thank you," Kurama said as he took the basket and immediately noticed that the package inside moved on its own.

"Here is a letter from Lord Koenma," Blue Oger said as he smiled. "Good luck!"

"Wait. What do you mean?" Kurama asked as he took the letter and the basket, very confused.

"Lord Koenma has given you an assignment, the letter gives all the details," Blue Oger replied as he bowed his head as he tipped his hat and quickly left.

Confused, Kurama brought the basket inside while kicking the door shut with his foot. Turning around he walked into the living room and sat the bundle down on the table. Sitting down on the pillows surrounding it, He watched the basket as it rattled.

"Oh Lord, I hope it's not an animal..." Kurama mumbled as he sat up onto his knees and began to dig around in the covers.

Then as he reached into it he felt his hand brush up against something soft and plushy but yet had the fleshy feeling of human skin. As he felt him face pale, he grasped the squirming limb and pulled the lump of something-or-rather out the basket to find himself staring strait into a familiar face adorned with gravity defying jet black hair and severely annoyed crimson red eyes.

"H...Hiei?!" Kurama exclaimed as he stared at the baby wide eyed, holding the chibitized version of his best friend by the leg.

_'Shut up. Don't you say a single word...'_ Hiei hissed telepathically as he was not able to speak regularly due to small body he had been reduced to.

Kurama couldn't contain himself as he burst into a fit of hysterics. Setting Hiei down on the table he stood up and continued to chuckled as he took a couple steps back to get a better look of his friend while he stared at him threw joyful tears of shock. "How on Earth did this happen, Hiei?" he asked as he walked back over to Hiei and bent over to look in the face.

_'An old hag turned me into this,'_ Hiei replied as he teetered back and forth as his head was still quite heavy for his undeveloped muscles.

Kurama wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes as he picked up the letter. "So I guess this explains things, huh?" he asked as he held it up.

Hiei nodded the best he could manage without falling over backwards.

Shaking his head Kurama flipped the piece of paper over, broke the wax seal and began to read out loud,

"Dear Kurama:

You have been assigned to watch over Hiei while he is in this state. He has been cursed by a very powerful witch by the name of Midoriko and will not return to his normal state until he learns his lesson. Upon which she will reappear and lift the curse. There is nothing we here in Spirit World can do to help him. He must learn whatever it is that she told him to in under a time period of four months or he will remain in this state forever.

Do try to help him. There's only enough room for one baby in the spirit realm! Thanks.

Koenma..."

Watching as the piece of paper slowly dissolved into nothingness Kurama looked up at Hiei, a new found since of seriousness about him. As he arched his brow he asked, "What lesson do you have to learn?"

Hiei looked away.

"Hiei, you have to tell me what it is," Kurama said as he placed his hand on the baby's head.

As Kurama's thumb came in range for Hiei to bite it, he did. Kurama unfazed just repeated the question. "What do you have to learn?"

As he released Kurama's thumb Hiei said in a quite voice, _'I have to learn to love and respect my elders.' _

"Really?" Kurama said with a smile on his lips. "Is that really that hard?"

_'Don't ridicule me, Kurama,'_ Hiei griped into Kurama's head. _'You're not the one stuck in the body of a baby.'_

"Yes, yes, I know..." the red head said as he nodded his head and leaned back onto his palms. "Well at least your cute, maybe you'll get me a date?"

Hiei frowned and if he was able to, he would have flicked Kurama off. _"Don't you dare use me to gain females for yourself,"_ Hiei warned.

Smiling Kurama sighed as he leaned forwards and poked his friend in the belly, the plush pudgy body of a baby a huge and strange contrast to the rock hard abs his friend had once possessed.

"I'm only joking, I've already got a Miss," Kurama said as he rubbed his temple.

_'Do you think I care?'_ Hiei said plainly, his small hands resting in his lap.

Shaking his head Kurama said, "Well I don't mind taking care of you in all...but...I guess I'll just have to tell her that our parents are going on a really long and needed vacation around the world and told me to take care of you for a while..."

_'Whatever, I don't really care what excuse you use,'_ Hiei replied as he almost fell forwards due to the weight of his head.

"Well we do have a couple of problems though," Kurama said as he looked to the ceiling a look of worry plastered on his face.

_'What do you mean?'_ Hiei questioned with a gleam of confusion in his deep red eyes.

"Well, one I have class and work to attend to," Kurama brought up, "and two I have no idea where to even begin on the whole tending to children issue..."

_'I'm not a child,'_ Hiei grumbled as he stuck his fist in his mouth to suck on.

"Hiei, look at yourself," Kurama replied plainly.

Hiei looked down. _"Shut up."_

"Looks like I'm going to need to find someone who knows how to take care of children..." Kurama said as he stroked his nonexistent beard. "I'll have to get a babysitter."

Hiei looked up and stared blankly at Kurama threw an annoyed crimson red gaze. _'I'm going to give each and everyone of them hell...'_

"Alright," Kurama agreed with a nod. "Just as long as you don't kill any of them..."

--- --- ---

Soooo, what did you think? :D I hope that everyone enjoyed it! I know that I'm really terribly at spelling so if I've got grammatical and or spelling errors that bother you just tell me and I'll get them fixed! Anyway, thanks for reading and please do review!

‡ Mercury Mechanics ‡


End file.
